(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The use of a flat panel display as a display device has grown rapidly while the flat panel display occupies a significantly large portion of the market. The flat panel display is a display device in which an overall thickness is relatively thin as compared to a size of a display screen of the display device. As a widely used flat panel display, for example, there are a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display.
The display device includes a display panel including pixels arranged in a matrix form, and a thin film transistor array panel which faces an opposite panel. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a thin film transistor as a switching element that is connected to each pixel electrode. The thin film transistor is connected to a gate line that transfers a gate signal generated by a gate driver and to a data line that transfers a data signal generated by a data driver. The thin film transistor transfers the data signal to the pixel electrode or blocks the data signal according to the gate signal. Each pixel of the display device may display primary colors such as red, green and blue. The primary colors of each pixel may be displayed by disposing a color filter or an emission layer emitting light of an intrinsic color, on a region corresponding to each pixel.
In the case of the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and common electrode. In order to prevent a degradation phenomenon generated by applying the electric field in one direction to the liquid crystal layer for a long time, a polarity of the data voltage with respect to the common voltage for each frame, each row or each pixel is inverted.
The gate driver and the data driver of the display device generally include a plurality of driver integrated circuit (“IC”) chips, and since the data driver IC chip is more expensive than the gate driver IC chip, it is necessary to decrease the number of the data driver IC chip.
With respect to the connection relationship between the data line and pixel in decreasing the number of data driver IC chips, arrangements of the source electrode and drain electrode of the thin film transistor of a plurality of pixels disposed in the same pixel row or the same pixel column may be different from each other. Accordingly, in a manufacturing step of the thin film transistor array panel, in the case where misalignment occurs with the opposite panel, an overlapping area between the gate electrode and the source electrode, and between the gate electrode and the drain electrode is changed, such that a deviation of a kickback voltage occurs and a stain having a thin vertical line shape is observed by the deviation of the kickback voltage when inversion driving is performed.